


Not all marks are dark

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Community: daily_deviant, D/s relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years and Ginny wants to have Pansy. Really have her. Own her.<br/>Warnings: Pictophilia, branding, BDSM – and all of the letters on that one and fairly heavy at that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all marks are dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's March 2006 challenge. My undying thanks to Elfflame for the beta!  
> Please note that while the observations about nerve responses to branding is true, this is not how branding is done on humans and what is described here should never be attempted. In short: Do not try this at home.

It was time. They had discussed it for so long and now the day was here. Ginny had finally made up her mind. After three years, it was time to truly make Pansy hers. Three years since she'd first seen her girl. To the day.

Pansy was a photographer and journalist now, having started her career during the war and she'd done a surprisingly good piece on Harry right after the war. At the time he'd been staying at The Burrow to let Molly nurse him back to health and that was how Ginny had met Pansy properly for the first time.

Ginny was proud of her girl, she was strong-willed and never easily bested, sly as a fox and sneaky as a rat but also soft and very pretty. At least Ginny thought so, despite the teasing Pansy had endured about her face. She had perfect skin and curves so much rounder than her own, so soft and supple and touchable. It would take a lot to own Pansy and while Ginny had proven time and again that she had what it took to best her, but tonight she would show her that she owned her.

A lot of preparation had gone into this. Ginny and Pansy had both been involved in those, as well as the shopping and all the reading and being instructed. They've looked at and learned from professionals and Ginny had been practicing on pieces of meat. But Pansy had never been allowed to know when this would be done, and even though she'd been involved in discussions about motive, the final decision on that had, by mutual consent, been left to Ginny.

She had picked out the motive with a lot of care, it had to be just right and fit both Pansy and herself and this one would. It would be very special. Just like Pansy. And fitting for her perfect skin.

Pansy had been instructed to prepare herself for tonight, but not been told exactly what was going to happen. Thus, when Ginny entered the playroom, Pansy was there, kneeling on a tiny cushion in the centre of the room, wearing nothing but a slim collar studded with a few precious stones. Her eyes were downcast and her hands clasped behind her back. The sight of her made Ginny's breath catch.

'Hello, pet,' she said, walking over to her and tipped her chin upwards to meet her eyes. They were deep and clear. Ginny kissed her softly on the lips. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and a touch of lavender.

'Hello, my Mistress,' Pansy whispered when her lips were free again. She was a good pet and proud of it; greeting her Mistress in the proper manner was a particular point of pride. It made Ginny smile fondly to know that was how she felt.

'Are you ready for today?' Ginny asked and her pet nodded, a measured, curt move of her head as calculated as everything else about her. It was enticing to know that Ginny would soon take all of that from her, strip her of her ability to calculate, manipulate – even think – and reduce her to a bundle of nerves, begging for more. More freedom to feel, more to sense, more to give in to.

'Stand up then,' Ginny said, 'and spread your legs.'

Pansy did as asked and Ginny ran a hand down her front, over the shapely breasts noting how the faint touch made the nipples stand out at once in attention to the touch of their Mistress. Pansy was wet and Ginny smiled.

'So eager, my sweet one,' she said and slicked her fingers on the sweet juices, sliding one inside Pansy who sighed deeply in response.

'Always for you, Mistress,' was her reply, spoken modestly and still with her eyes downcast.

Pansy might not be the most eloquent or refined, and neither was Ginny, but they both appreciated the sharpness of well-placed words and Ginny had to admire Pansy for managing such a good reply, completely turning something that might have been punishable otherwise. Her own smile widened.

'Assume your position,' she simply commanded, her voice dangerously soft with dominance and quelled passion. Pansy had no doubts as to what was being asked; this was a ritual and they both knew it by heart. It never failed.

Pansy was now standing at the end of a padded bench, upholstered in black, shiny leather. Her upper body was resting on it completely, legs spread as wide as the width of the bench and her hands still clasped on the small of her back.

Ginny brought a blindfold and two pieces of soft fabric with her and Pansy gave a small gasp of surprise when the blindfold went over her eyes; that was unusual. Ginny arranged her arms to make Pansy place each writ against the opposite elbow, still firmly behind her back. Once arranged to Ginny's satisfaction, she tied the fabric around wrist and elbow on both sides exactly firmly enough to let Pansy relax in the bondage without any discomfort due to tightness.

Ginny's hands began to gently stroke over Pansy's shapely bottom and firm thighs, starting to knead the flesh, tease her anus and the entrance to her cunt. Such a pretty one at that, full and round and with its own sweetness. Like the rest of her.

'Tell me what you need to be punished for today, my pet,' she said, true to the ritual. She kept the warming, arousing touches going and Pansy's breathing was already a little erratic at times. Such a good pet, easy to please.

'I have been a bad girl,' she said. 'I swore twice and … and … I snapped at a little girl who was singing in the street. She got scared.'

Ginny wasn't making this easy for Pansy. Her finger began to slide into her again, resulting in the stutter. She was keeping quiet for now, letting Pansy stew and worry about whether she was confessing enough and properly or if Ginny would assume that she was hiding something.

'Also. I thought about fucking you in the shower this morning. And I dreamed of the pretty girl one office over bending me over her desk and spanking me. She has red hair, you know.'

Ginny did know. Pansy had similar fantasies once in a while and it was always particularly fun to punish her for those. Pansy squirmed then, as she did now, with Ginny's finger inside her. That girl always did entice her pet and make her more eager. Ginny supposed she ought to send the chick flowers or something.

'Is that all?' she asked and Pansy nodded vigorously, already past the curt, measured nods of earlier. 'Good then. I shall spank you for swearing, a girl like you really shouldn't use such language.' Pansy nodded again, accepting her fate meekly, save for the increasing squirming. If she didn't stop that soon she'd have to be restrained.

Without further ado Ginny set to spanking Pansy. Her hand fell on a rounded buttock, leaving a faint, red mark, and then a matching one on the other buttock. The sting in Ginny's hand told her that Pansy would feel this just right and her own cunt was starting to feel warm and wet from feeling Pansy's bum under her hand like this. She made sure she covered the entire surface of it with her slaps, including the upper portion of Pansy's thighs, something that made her pet wriggle and moan and try to escape as well as try to rub herself on the bench. It was carefully levelled to be a fraction too high for that.

'Thank you for my punishment,' Pansy gasped the second Ginny stopped. She was waiting for further instructions now, Ginny knew, and she would get them.

'You are welcome,' Ginny said in a dignified tone. 'Now, as for scaring a child, really Pansy, you should know so much better!' Her voice was berating now. 'You will bend over my lap and be spanked with the back of a hairbrush, like a naughty little girl, since that is what you have acted like.'

Pansy blushed faintly with the beginning of shame and nodded reluctantly. She always tried to fight the humiliation, pretended she didn't like it, but truly it was the key to Pansy's heart to take her down and show her her place and Ginny knew this. She wanted Pansy that way tonight, humiliated and loving it.

She helped her pet stand and led her carefully to a chair and assisted her, bound as she was, in leaning over her own lap. Pansy squirmed efficiently into place, looking sweet as candy on Ginny's plaid skirt. The chair was consciously placed near a shelf with useful toys and Ginny reached for an old-fashioned, wooden hairbrush with hard bristles from a boar. She rubbed the bristles over Pansy's red bum and her pet moaned softly.

'This time you will count, Pansy,' Ginny said. 'I want you to remember the whole time that this is a punishment. That you are being treated like a naughty child and spanked. I should stand you in the corner and show off your red bottom once we are done.'

Pansy squirmed and her blush deepened. 'Please don't, Mistress,' she begged in a small voice. 'It is so humiliating. I feel so naughty.'

'But you are naughty,' Ginny reminded her. 'You will have to stand in the corner and think about how bad you've been.'

Pansy made a small, moaning sound and blushed deeper yet. She was dripping wet now and Ginny reached down to smear the wetness over her, rub faintly at her clit and slide two fingers in and out of her a few times. Pansy tried to lift her bottom and meet the fingers and that made Ginny pull them out again.

'Look how naughty you are!' she said, faking outrage. 'You are dripping wet like a common whore just at the thought of being punished and put on display! I will certainly have to punish you this instant!'

'Please,' Pansy whispered. 'Please punish me, I need it.'

Ginny did. The backside of the hairbrush smacked down firmly on Pansy's shapely arse, perched so prettily for this as she was laying over Ginny's lap. The sharp crack in the room was music and so was Pansy's voice counting the number.

'One.'

By the time she had counted to thirty and the spanking stopped tears were running down her cheeks and her face was as wet as her cunt and her voice was distant and cracking at every word.

Ginny helped her to her feet and pressed a faint kiss to her lips and Pansy tried to lean against her but was denied all but the briefest contact. Ginny led her to the corner and removed the blindfold to let Pansy see her own humiliation as well as know it.

Looking at Pansy so utterly debauched and following their words about being on display Ginny had an idea. She left Pansy standing there and went to find Pansy's camera.

When she returned, Pansy was looking exactly the same as when she'd left and it made Ginny's stomach curl with lust.

'I am going to take your picture, pet,' she said and Pansy gave a start when she heard that. 'That way the whole world can see what a little slut you are, to be dripping wet and punished like that.'

Pansy knew better than to protest, but her face took on a nice colour resembling that of a ripe tomato. She nodded nonetheless and the faint sway of her hips indicated her still-growing arousal.

Ginny took a picture of the girl in the corner, head bent and shamed. Her red bum and face showed clearly in the window to the lens.

'Spread your legs further and bend forward,' she instructed and Pansy did. Ginny took another picture and knelt down to get a close-up of Pansy's wet cunt. Pansy could see her do this and she was moaning softly now, a low, nearly humming sound, as the humiliation of pictures being shown was made into here and now reality by the clicking of the camera.

A few pictures later, Ginny was moaning too. She set the camera aside, pleased that her spontaneous idea had been successful. She went to stand right behind Pansy and wrap her arms around her with one hand sliding down to circle her clit.

'Do you like to show off, my pet?' she asked. 'Do the thought of many people seeing your shame turn you on?'

Pansy nodded and whispered a barely audible 'yes'.

So different from her usual pride and arrogant confidence. Ginny loved that, the contrast, and she loved both parts of Pansy with equal fervour. She loved that Pansy would take care of her and snub anyone who didn't treat Ginny like a queen and she would never forget hearing Pansy tell her mother that being a developer of hexes was not unsuitable for a young woman at all! Pansy was the only person she'd ever met who could out-stubborn her.

But this Pansy was just as loved and this Pansy was the one being led to stand in the middle of the room where there were ropes suspended from heavy eyelets dug securely into the beams in the ceiling. And it was her who had her arms freed only to be fitted with leather cuffs and tied to the ropes by them and then have the ropes magically shortened to leave her standing taught and tall, tense as a sexy bowstring.

Ginny put the blindfold back on and went to find a good whip. She settled on a heavy flogger with leather tails. She took her time with selecting to let Pansy anticipate, locked in her private, dark space inside the blindfold. She also put the irons in the fire now when Pansy wouldn't see. Heat was crucial; enough heat. This would give them time to get that hot. Her final task now was to slip out of her own underwear and get her strap-on in place; she definitely wanted to fuck Pansy tonight.

'I will not punish you for thinking of fucking me,' she said. 'I want you to think of that often and I want you to think of us and sex a lot. But I will punish you for your ongoing fantasy about that girl. Of course, I should bend you over a desk and spank you to show you that it is something I do and no one else, but I do not want to feed your fantasy,' she continued. 'You will be whipped instead. Thoroughly.'

'Yes, Mistress,' Pansy said, still wet but slightly more collected now after a few minutes to get past the humiliation of the camera. 'Thank you for not punishing my dirty thoughts and thank you for showing me that I belong to you.'

Such a sweet-talker, Ginny thought. She kissed Pansy's red lips and rubbed her clit a little again. Pansy moaned loudly and tried to get more friction and Ginny withdrew again, getting a frustrated, mewling sound from Pansy as a response. There was still fight in her and this was close to a submissive sort of pout. Ginny smiled. She'd show the little tart.

Ginny stepped back to allow the whip its full reach. Pansy was so turned on that she could undoubtedly take a lot and Ginny wanted her to do just that, to build up her tension and rush for the grand finale.

The first few lashes rained over Pansy's hurting bottom and she swayed prettily in her bonds and Ginny moved to strike the upper shoulders instead. Pansy was gasping for breath and Ginny paused briefly to check her condition, the circulation in her hands and her face. She was flushed and warm and okay and Ginny continued, this time targeting her thighs. The sensitive skin burned and reddened and Pansy moaned loudly and started to sob when the tails wound their way over her and found their way to the insides of her thighs.

Again a short break and a kiss to the sobbing mouth and then softer, more targeted lashes began to cover Pansy's firm breasts, teasing the nipples to stand again and calling deeper moans and sobs from Pansy.

Ginny adjusted the length of the ropes and guided Pansy's legs a little further apart. Pansy sensed what was going on and shivered in sudden fear and anticipation.

'Please, Mistress,' she begged. 'Don't whip me _there_. Please. It hurts. I'm bad and naughty and dirty and I'll do anything, just not that.'

'You are all of that and exactly because of that I will whip you,' Ginny responded harshly. 'And you will beg and moan and tell me what you are because I want to hear you expose yourself to me and I will not stop before I'm satisfied.'

Pansy started to cry even before Ginny struck again, tense and nervous and needing an outlet. It was a visible relief when the first lash landed and she had reason to cry out in earnest. It was hard and aimed once more and the inside of her thigh. The next one landed between her buttocks, lashing painfully over her anus.

'Please, Mistress, I'm such a horrible slut, such a bad girl, please stop,' Pansy moaned and Ginny repeated the lash only to hear that Pansy was a whore with a dirty mind and deserved to be fucked and used and Ginny kept agreeing with her and letting the whip speak that agreement.

The last three lashes landed right where Pansy had feared, between her legs and firmly on her wet, needy cunt and Pansy screamed so prettily, completely forgetting to beg now. She was a sobbing heap when Ginny helped her down to rest once more bent over the bench.

This time Ginny secured Pansy's arms by the cuffs, stretched out above her head. This way there was no risk of her moving and hurting herself. She put her ankles in cuffs too and tied them to the legs of the bench.

'Are you ready to be mine completely?' she asked Pansy, who heard it through her now silent crying and gasped. The sobs stilled from surprise.

'Are you ready to be owned, now and forever?' Ginny prompted further.

'Tonight, Mistress?' Pansy asked, slightly confused and Ginny answered affirmatively. 'Yes, please, Mistress,' she breathed. 'Make me yours. Take me and mark me for the world to see.'

Heat was crucial. Enough heat made the ends of the nerves die when the hot iron touched and the pain would be bearable. Ginny had had the irons made to specifications and they symbolised herself and Pansy.

Pansy shivered visibly when she felt Ginny getting nearer and cried out with shock as the brand touched her shoulder. A flower being consumed by flames was etched into her skin by white-hot metal.

'Sweet pet,' Ginny said softly, stroking her hair, 'Pansy-darling. You are fantastic. Mine.' There were tears of emotion in her eyes, matching those of pain in Pansy's.

'Yours forever,' Pansy whispered, still shaking. 'Please, Mistress, please take me now?' she begged. 'I need you so.'

'I will, love of mine,' Ginny whispered. The strap-on she'd been wearing felt as eager to her as a cock of flesh and blood. 'But I want to mark you once more. I will let you chose when.'

'After I come, please,' Pansy said. 'If I am allowed to come. I want your mark to be the last thing I feel tonight.'

Ginny moaned now, so turned on by the Pansy's words. She wasn't sure she could answer right now and instead she dropped her skirt and positioned herself behind Pansy to tease her opening with the sizeable, black cock she had now. Pansy moaned and lifted her hips in welcome and Ginny swatted her sore bum to teach her to stand still and take her cock when given and not before. Pansy moaned in pain and tried her best to hold still as Ginny very slowly pushed herself fully inside Pansy, stretching her enough to be nearly painful.

'Please, please, please,' Pansy chanted breathlessly, 'please fuck me, please fuck me now.'

And Ginny granted her that wish. Her beautiful cock was fucking Pansy now, hard and deep, and it felt so good when the pressure from Pansy's tight cunt made it press against her own clit. Her hand came down repeatedly on Pansy's bum each time getting a clench, a small jump, all of them things that she felt on her cock.

'Come for me pet, come for me my lovely little darling, come Pansy-mine,' Ginny muttered, needing so badly to feel Pansy come apart completely under her. As if Pansy was so accustomed to obeying that she couldn't help it, she came within seconds of Ginny's words leaving her lips and she was so beautiful, shuddering, crying out and pulling at the restraints. It was a matter of minutes before Ginny came too, gasping Pansy's name.

Ginny was tired and spent and wanted to curl up with her girl, her pet, but she had a last request to fulfil. She pulled away from Pansy, who moaned her need for closeness, and moved to the fire again, picking up the second iron. Seconds and a single scream later, the letters P and G, embellish and entwined, were shining brightly on Pansy's left buttock.

Forever.  



End file.
